


Genyatta Week Summer

by NightmareVirgil



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU in where Zenyatta is human, Fluff, M/M, Others to be Added Later - Freeform, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareVirgil/pseuds/NightmareVirgil
Summary: I can't draw for shit so I'm writing fanfiction oneshots instead. Genyatta Week! Woohoo!





	1. Genyatta Week day One: Movie Night/Drive In Theater

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic here, and its for Genyatta lol. First prompt is Movie Night! I love me some Human!Zenny and Young!Genji cuddling~~~

Genji flitted around his house, desperately trying to calm down. Genji Shimada, freaking out over something as simple as a friend coming over for a movie night? He couldn't believe it. Yet here he was, trying not to panic. He couldn't help the fact that Zenyatta was so cute, couldn't help how a small smile from the other could brighten his day and make his heart beat faster. Succeeding in calming himself down, he took a deep breath and went into the living room to wait for the bell to ring. He didn't have to wait long. Soon enough, the doorbell rang and Genji opened the door to see Zenyatta standing there, sweating in the hot weather. As Zenyatta moved in front of an air vent to cool off, Genji slipped into the kitchen to grab bowls of ice cream and popcorn for the two. When he went back, he found Zenyatta looking at the two swords on the wall, seemingly lost in thought. Neither of them had said a word since Genji opened the door, so as he picked up the remote and started to flip through the TV's software to Netflix, Genji broke the silence.

"Any type of movie you specifically want to watch? He asked, looking over at Zenyatta. The other boy didn't answer immediately, lifting his head from his bowl. Genji had to cover a smile at Zen's ice cream mustache, the vanilla cream making it prominent on Zenyatta's light chocolate skin. 

"It does not really matter to me. Is there anything you want to watch?" Zenyatta asked, twisting the question. Genji smirked softly before replying.

"I've always been a horror fan," he says, smirking as he flipped to the horror movies. Zenyatta, on the other hand, appeared somewhat displeased by the idea.

"I..must admit I get scared easily." Zenyatta's voice was small. Genji sighed to himself before replying to him.

"Well, if you get scared you can always come over here. I'll protect you," Genji half-joked, flexing his muscles. "No monster could hurt me!" Zenyatta's giggle was worth it, he decided. Although half of him wasn't joking. He wanted Zenyatta to get scared, to come over and snuggle into him, letting Genji protect him. He finally decided on Dark Water, a Japanese horror movie. About a quarter of the way into the movie, he could see Zen curling into himself on the other side of the room. Halfway through, when things got *really* fucked up, Zenyatta turned to him, about to ask a question.

"When you said you'd let me come over there, were you joking?" Zenyatta's voice was small, scared. In way of reply, Genji scooted over on the couch to make room for Zen. Soon enough, Zenyatta's small figure was curled into Genji's, and more than once he hid his face in Genji's chest, truly afraid. It wasn't until the end of the movie that Zen truly relaxed.

"Are all Japanese horror movies that...horrific?" Zenyatta asked. Genji shrugged. 

"Most of them." Genji heard Zenyatta sigh as he reluctantly rolled off of Genji. Zenyatta helped Genji clean up the living room, seemingly dragging out the time. Not much was said until Genji walked Zenyatta back to the door. Genji started talking, desperate to break the silence.

"So, Zen...think we could do that again?" Genji hated how small he sounded. Zenyatta stayed silent for a moment, contemplating something, before standing up onto his toes and kissing Genji, catching him by surprise.

"Of course!" Zenyatta's smile melted into a smirk, and he kissed Genji again before giving his final reply and walking away.

"You're never picking the movie again."


	2. Genyatta Week Summer Day 2: Pool/Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GENYATTA! did I mention I love this ship?

Genji hated summer heat. When summer rolled around, Genji was almost always inside, right in front of the AC. Except for that day. He woke up to 95 degree heat and his phone buzzing. Groggily, he rolled over and checked his messages.

Zen: Are you awake, Genji?

Genji grinned upon seeing the message from his boyfriend and quickly sent his reply.

Genji: yeah why

Zen: I was wondering if you'd accompany me to the beach today

Genji: yeah sure 

Zen: Wonderful! I'll pick you up in half an hour!

 

Genji grinned and pulled himself out of bed, knowing that the day would be great. Time passed, and soon enough Genji found himself lying on the beach letting Zenyatta bury him in sand. He scowled up at Zenyatta, who just smiled and continued his work.

"You did deserve it, Genji." Zen's voice was smug as he continued covering his boyfriend in sand.

"I did not!" Genji cried indignantly. Zen laughed before stepping away.

"Putting an angry crab on me while I'm sleeping is not very nice." Zenyatta did his best to sound angry with Genji, but only broke into laughter. Genji rolled his eyes, knowing his revenge. He could easily break out of the sand, and he planned his revenge accordingly. As Zen straightened up and walked away, Genji ripped his arm out of the sand and grabbed Zenyatta's ankle, resulting in him falling into the sea. Genji quickly freed himself of the rest of the sand and made to run away, if it hadn't been for Zenyatta pulling the same trick. Genji also fell into the ocean, and resulted in him on top of Zenyatta, laughing. 

"Hey Genji?"

"Yeah Zen?"

Zenyatta's reply came in the form of a kiss, which was quickly broken as a wave crashed over them, drenching them in salt water. Genji took that moment to break away and sprint down the beach. Zenyatta followed soon after.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, as the sun set, the two found themselves sitting on a dock, jutting out over the sea. Zenyatta leaned his head on Genji's shoulder, and Genji smiled softly.

"Genji?"

"Yes?"

"Love you."

"Love you too Zen."


End file.
